Words
by Allie Salvatore
Summary: "Palavras são só palavras, Sasquatch".  Insinuação de Padackles


**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem, de qualquer forma.

**Avisos:** Slash (relação homossexual masculina) leve, insinuação leve de Padackles (Jared** Pada**lecki e Jensen A**ckles**), um pouquinho de drama. É, se não gosta, não leia.

* * *

_A word is just a word_

_'Til you mean what you say _¹

****

**Words**

Palavras, por piores que sejam, são apenas palavras. Você pode lê-las, escrevê-las, ouví-las, falá-las, mas jamais poderá sentí-las. Palavras não foram feitas para se sentir. É isso o que faz as palavras serem apenas palavras.

Então aqueles nomes nas certidões, aquelas palavras que o padre pronunciava, os votos que os noivos diziam, não deveriam importar tanto assim. Não para ele, de qualquer forma. Mas importavam. Qualquer um podia ver. Qualquer um que prestasse um pouco mais de atenção a Jensen naquela hora poderia ver seus olhos claros tomados pelas lágrimas, qualquer um poderia ver seu queixo erguido em uma forma quase clichê de tentar se impedir de chorar. As pessoas poderiam pensar que ele estava emocionado pelo momento, o casamento dele estava chegando em breve também, mas, se prestassem um pouco mais de atenção a ele, poderiam ver a dor em seu rosto bonito.

Ele não sabia quando começara a se importar com o fato do casamento. Ver Jared e Genevieve com os anéis de noivado fazerem todos os preparativos, não fazia com que a história do casamento fosse um fato consumado. Então, estar em pé ali, naquele dia, tentando conter as lágrimas enquanto olhava para os noivos felizes, só fez com que aquilo fosse real. Só fez com que ele enxergasse que Jared nunca lhe pertencera, de fato. Só fez com que ele percebesse que todos aqueles cinco anos foram apenas distrações, eram amigos, eram irmãos, mas nunca amantes, nunca poderiam ser aquilo que ele desejava. E estar ali, e ouvir aquelas palavras, e estar perdido em sua angústia, eram provas suficientes.

E a cerimônia acabou, com todos aplaudindo e os noivos saindo, seguidos dos padrinhos e madrinhas. E Danneel o puxou pelo braço dizendo "Aonde pensa que vai?" quando ele tentou ir embora, e o obrigou a ir àquela maldita festa de casamento com o pretexto de que "Jared iria ficar chateado se você não fosse, Jen" porque ele não tinha a mínima intenção de ficar naquele salão durante sete horas inteiras, tendo que sorrir e se fingir de feliz enquanto seu melhor amigo e a esposa dele andavam por aí recebendo as felicitações de todos. Não, mas não queria mesmo.

Mas fora, no fim das contas, porque não valia à pena brigar com Dan só por isso. Não valia à pena descarregar em cima da namorada toda sua dor e frustração e mágoa, por Jared ter se casado. Então se deixara ser arrastado até o carro por Danneel e deixara que ela dirigisse, porque nas condições que estava não conseguiria enxergar um palmo a sua frente. E, minutos antes de chegarem, Dan pedira para que ele se acalmasse e secasse as lágrimas porque senão ele iria deixar os outros chocados.

Então, ele estava lá, sentando em uma mesa com Danneel, Misha, Mark e Tracy, tentando não pensar muito no fato de sua vida estar arruinada, até que Jared chegou para cumprimentá-los com um sorriso radiante. Genevieve estava ao seu lado, tão efusivamente feliz e tão total e simplesmente magnífica naquele vestido branco creme com aquela expressão radiante de recém casada, que ele teve vontade de se enfiar em um buraco bem profundo e nunca mais sair.

E todos da mesa lhes sorriram, e lhes desejaram felicidades, inclusive ele mesmo e logo tudo ficou em um silêncio meio constrangido, porque todos ali podiam sentir a tensão em torno de Jensen e Jared. Então Misha chamou Genevieve para dançar, Mark e Tracy os acompanharam e Danneel dera um jeito de sumir, e logo eles estavam a sós.

O mais velho se levantou, e o amigo aproximou-se o encarando com aquele sorriso no rosto. E Jensen pela primeira vez pode observar direito que o sorriso era diferente. Jared estava feliz. Como não estaria? Mas seu sorriso era apenas isso, apenas um sorriso de pura felicidade. Não era o sorriso todo covinhas, delicado e matreiro como o sorriso que lhe pertencia. E então ele ergueu os olhos e viu naquele verde oliva as palavras que ele queria dizer no momento.

_Sinto muito._

E seus olhos esmeralda responderam:

_Não sinta._

_Mas eu te magoei._

_Você fez a própria escolha._

Mas aquelas eram só palavras também. Eram só palavras que demonstravam um mínimo de consideração pelo outro. Contudo, eram palavras percebidas. Não eram palavras ditas ou escritas, eram palavras percebidas através de um olhar. E aquilo significava muito. Então Jensen não ficou muito surpreso quando Jared o abraçou, enterrando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. E ele retribuiu o abraço, agarrando-se à camisa do amigo e se sentindo inebriado por aquele contato quente e gostoso, as lágrimas ameaçavam escorrer de seus olhos novamente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen", o mais novo sussurrou, "sempre fica tudo bem para nós".

"Nada vai ficar bem, Jared", o outro disse, "Não para nós".

E eram só palavras. Palavras tristes, vazias, sem emoção. Palavras realistas, porque nada realmente ia ficar bem para eles. Eram só mais algumas palavras para serem desperdiçadas.

"Eu te amo, Jensen", Padalecki sussurrou olhando-o nos olhos, "Você sabe disso, não é?"

Naquela hora, o mais velho fez um grande esforço para conter as lágrimas, porque, embora carregadas de sentimento, aquelas também eram apenas palavras. Meras palavras. Palavras tolas. Riu amargurado e disse:

"Palavras são só palavras, Sasquatch."

Então soltou-se do abraço do amigo e se afastou, indo procurar Danneel para dançarem.

_And love, isn't love_

_'Til you give it away _¹

_

* * *

_ ¹ Trecho da música Send It On, de Jonas Brothers e Miley Cyrus feat. Selena Gomez e Demi Lovato, para a campanha da Disney "Friends For a Change" (Amigos Transformando o Mundo)

**N/A: **Sim, eu sei que Send It On é meio nada a ver, mas eu achei que essa parte da música ficou bem legal. E eu sei que o Jared se casou já faz tempo, mas como eu estava lendo umas fics dessa época decidi fazer uma também.

Seria bem legal se vocês mandassem reviews, sabe?

Beijos.


End file.
